


Dancing in the Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The Lady detective and the Inspector [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: A few hours after their first time, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: After their Phryne and Jack have some small talk
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: The Lady detective and the Inspector [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Dancing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set right after the end of the movie or somewhere else, your choice.
> 
> Thanks Tayryn you're the best! :)

“I wish this night would never end,” Jack told Phryne, as his fingers played absently with her dark short locks. 

Cuddled in his arms she listened to the steady beat of his heart. “And if it’s a dream that I would dream it forever,” her soft answer. Phryne placed her hand on his left cheek and lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

Jack tuned his head just enough to place a soft kiss on her lips. That soft kiss was followed by a second soon after, then a third as he rolled them over. Her hand found its place at the base of his neck pulling him even closer as their mouths kept dancing together. It did not take long for their bodies to follow.

The dance intensified and sounds of pleasure were added, until finally, they exploded in fireworks.

When she was again able to speak, Phryne said, “I’m glad you came after me, Inspector.”

“So am I Miss Fisher,” he said, placing a kiss atop ruffled raven black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to see you soon for another story!


End file.
